The Draco Malfoy Love Story
by muzikismylife
Summary: This is more than a story of love and life. It's a story of how people coped with other people friends and enemies and even how a half becomes a whole.
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and the school I'm just writing this for fun. All are belonged by JK Rowling.

Chapter 1- It was graduation for me and my fellow Gryffindor and Slytherin 7th years. We were so excited, but a little upset too. Hogwarts has become a home to some of us now. So my friends Erin, Sarah, Anna, and I all took our last seat in the Great Hall, and got ready for the feast. Whoops, I guess I should say my name is Brooklynn Marie and I'm a 7th year Gryffindor. Anyways, everybody was talking when Erin brought up she was dating the already graduated Ron Weasley. Why couldn't I get him? Well not him, but someone like him. All of my friends are dating cool guys except me. They're all graduated, but mine's just not cool. Erin's got Ron, Sarah has Harry Potter, Anna has got Victor Krum, and who do I have? Stupid Cormac Mclaggen. He made back-up for the quidditch team. He's not as cool as the other guys, but he's mine. I mean Ron made keeper for the quidditch team, is really brave, nice, and gullible. Harry is seeker for the quidditch team, was a BIG school hero, survived the Tri-Wizard tournament, nice, sweet, loving, and caring. Don't make me even start on Krum his list is long too! At least Cormac tries right? I want a guy like Hermione Granger's. No, I want Hermione Granger's. It's just something about him, and I don't know what. Maybe the whole dark side, tall and handsome thing. I don't know, but man, it's so much better than Cormac. I'm serious this time, but we'll get into that later. Headmaster Mcgonnagal came to the podium and made a speech for the 7th years. Afterwards she began the feast. When we finidshed my friends and I went to the Gryffindor common room. We hung out there for a while then went to bed. The next morning our trunks were packed and we were ready to go. I was the first up so I waited for atleast one of the girls to get up. Erin was the second up, so we put on some muggle clothes and walked to the great hall for breakfast. After we started breakfast Sarah and Anna joined us as well. Breakfast endied gloomily and before you knew it we were off back on the Hogwarts Express for the last time. When we were looking for a seat just about all of them were full and we were the last people on the train. Erin, Sarah, and Anna got a compartment area together and hung out. Me, I just needed some time to things over so I sat by myself. All I could think of was the last two miserable hours of the train ride. I didn't want to leave, but I had no choice. When I got off the train at platform 9 and 3/4 automatically I heard my name get called. I turn around and there was Cormac waitin gfor me. When I walked over there the only thing I could say was," It's done." Right when I walked away I accidentally walked in to my friend Blaise Zabini old Slytherin and best friend of DRACO MALFOY. "Hey Brooklynn, long time no see." "Yeah, you look good how have you been?"I asked using this conversation as a distraction to what just happened. "Good, you?" "Okay, I guess, pretty busy now that I'm out of Hogwarts." "How's Mclaggen? He treating you well?" "Actually-" I said pausing. "I just broke up with him." "Oh get tired of him being a self conceided person?" "No, he was not too bad, just I couldn't take being away so long and just don't like him anymore." "Well take care, I got to go find my sister." "Bye, oh wait Blaise maybe we should hang out again sometime." "Okay how about we , meet at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow around seven maybe." "Okay sounds cool, meet you there." So after my run-in with Blaise I walked a few steps grabbed my owl Satin, and my trunk, and apparated to the burrow. When I got there everbody was there, of course except me, but I was there now. When I arrived came and hugged me. "Hey, Mrs. Weasley, how are you?" "Fine dearie how are you?" "Okay, just dumped Cormac and then ran into my friend Blaise and we got to takeing." "Blaise, he actually talked to you?" a voice from behind said. "Yeah, should I be concerned?" Eventually the voiced showed himself to be a tall, pale white, blondish haired man, and very handsome. Draco Malfoy the one who I would kill to have. "You shouldn't be concerned it's just that he doesn't takl to me anymore." "Well I don't know why, and what's this whole not saying hi thing man, I feel welcome." "Hey Brooklynn, and did you get and invitation to mine and Hermione's wedding?" "No I didn't but I'm sure I can try and be there. When is it?" "Tomorrow night at 9 o' clock." Draco said it with much pride, like for once he had someting to be proud of. I mean him, Hary, and Ron weren't the best of friends, but they got along just fine for Hermione's sake. Within the last sentence said all you could hear were footsteps coming down the stairs. All of a sudden there was Ginny, Ron, and George Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Erin, Sarah, Anna, Victor Krum, and Cormac? Of course they would invite my ex-boyfriend, I guess I should owl people before things happen. So Cormac looked at me and he pulled me by the arm outside. "You look good Brooklynn tell me is it something you're doing with your hair?" "Go away Cormac and leave me alone, I'm not falling into it again, esides I have a date tomorrow anyways." I knew using the whole Three Broomsticks plan with Blaise would tick Cormac off and he would go away. He left just apparated and was gone. Staring at the night sky George came out and we talked for a while. "They're so pretty aren't they?"he asked. "Yeah, when I was younger I was told that the starts were relatives that died off staying, shinning for us." "Wow really? Does that mean Fred is watching me right now?" "He could be." "Okay well that's cool thanks Brooklynn you always have been a good friends." "No problem." We walked in together and everyone was talking about the wedding. "Okay well, uh yeah I hope you can make it to the wedding tomorrow Brooklynn." Draco said leaving to go home. "Well, I'm going to bed, see you guys in the morning." I went upstairs to mine and Ginny's room with my stuff and layed down. I woke up around 9:32 am, and all I smelt was pancakes. I walk downstairs and Malfoy was cooking. "What are you doing here?" Malfoy jumped. "Cooking for everybody." "Oh sorry I scared you." "No problem, so am I supposed to be nervous?" "About what?" "The wedding." "Sure everybody usually is." "I mean I love her, but there's been someone else on my mind." "Oh well if I were you I would make up my mind." I walked away and Draco started muttering to himself. Ginny walked downstairs, fully dressed no pajamas. I pulled her to the side and said," Malfoy might cancel the wedding he has other thoughts." "No that's not right we made all these plans."Yeah, but let's not say anything to Hermione, she'll be devastated." "Okay, but Brooke (nickname) what will we do the wedding is in," she paused looking at her watch. "It isn't until 9 o' clock tonight don't stress Ginny it'll be fine." "Yeah, I sure hope so," she replied walking away and into the kitchen for some food. All I could hear was faint, but just loud enough for me to hear. "Hey Draco." "Hey Ginny, uh do you think it would be possible to cancel the wedding or put it on hold tonight?" he asked kind of nervous. "Why? You do love Hermione right?" Ginny made the last question sound like he'd better or else. "Well here's the thing, I love her, but someone else has crossed my mind a few times, and it wouldnt' be that hard to say that I want her more," he said it like it was a secret but keeping to myself I kept listening. "Who is it, and how won't it be hard you'll be going back to Hogwarts for the required extra year." "That's the thing she's going to be entering her 8th year as well." "That's when I understood just about all of it. Without eben stopping to listen to the rest I swiftly walked to mine and Ginny's room and got dressed. I ended up wearing a nice pair of skinny jeans and a 'Guy Harvey' shirt with my black and purple 'Vans'. What such odd names for muggle clothing, but it was the best I could do to keep in style. It was about noon now so I settled down and read some more of the "House of Night" series all the muggles were boasting about. I had seven hours until my 'date' or 'formal meeting' with Blaise. I was so excited, but for some reason I now liked him just as equally as I liked Draco. So I read the whole series. They were pretty good actually. It was about 6:45 when I finished so I went to fix my hair and get ready to go. I finished as wuick as I could and apparated to the Three Broomsticks. When I arrived Blaise was already there with a table. I sat with him and the first thing he asked me was,"Brooke do you believe in love at first sight?"


	2. Chapter II

I looked at Blaise. "Well, it depends on who it's with," I say thinking of Draco the whole time. "Never mind." "What you want dear?" said a voice startling me, and taking me away from my fantasy. "Ladies first." said Blaise. "Um a butterbeer, and by any chance do you have any good food tonight?" "If you count good as pigs feet, and liver." said the waitress who's nametag was blank. "Never mind just the butterbeer." "How about you?" she asked Blaise. "Same as well, just not all of the foam on top." "Okay, be back in a second, and miss your boyfriends a true gentleman." "Oh-no were just friends." She walked away, and came back about 3 or 4 minutes later with our butterbeers. "How much will these be?" "Free, for the cute couple, and the gentleman." she replied with a wink towards me. After our butterbeers we stopped at Honeydukes and got some Chocolate frogs. We were walking towards the Shrieking Shack laughing, when all of a sudden I remembered Draco's wedding. "Hey would you like to come to Draco's wedding with me?" "Sure! I would love to." He said acting uber happy. We apparated to a dress and tux shop. Bought some clothes, and changed then left. When we made it they were about to start. Draco took one look at me and Blaise Zabini (who is cute too) and came to talk to us. "Hey, how are you doing?" I asked him "I could use one of your pep-talks to get me through this." he said. "Well, all I can say is that you shouldn't be so nervous." "Well thanks, I guess its time!" said Draco walking into place. Well an organ started to play and the wedding was quick, but when the pastor asked if anyone objected, I started to stand, but sit. Even poor little old Ronald Weasly who got his heart broken, was sitting. Then out of the ordinary Draco said, "I can't marry her, I am in love with someone else, and this wouldn't be right." As alot of people started to chatter Hermione walked up to me, and burst into tears. Next thing you know Ginny walked up trying to pull me away from Hermione. She wanted a wizard duel because I supposedly stole her man when me and Blaise Zabbini are dating. Draco likes me and I like him but I didn't want to interfere. Why because it was most likely going to be a bloody battle. Sparks flew left and right and eventually died down. When I looked up I saw a very upset Draco crying and Blaise gone. Getting up and sitting next to Draco as he wept I stroked his back. "Why Brooklynn, please tell me?" he asked confused. "Well, it just kind of happened, but now I regret it." "Why, it's not your fault!" exclaimed Draco getting a bit more cheered up. "Well see I've liked you forver and still do, but Blaise kissed me and it just kind of happened." I replied guiltly. "Well, I say when you're ready I'll be waiting for you." "That's sweet but I dont' know whats gonna happen." When I walked away Draco started humming that canadian boy Justin Bieber's song 'Pick Me' but 10 times better. I walked back to him and we hugged. I couldn't resist how he sounded, the pouty face didn't help either. I wondered when he was gonna let go. Seconds passed and finally he let go, and I left. Racing home, I ran upstairs and told Ginny everything. She was freaked out by everything, and told me that I can't let Hermione know. I decided I was going to see Blaise, and tell him that he shouldn't worry. When I got to his house, I walked up to the door, and thats when I saw him kissing another girl. I've liked him forever, and the only reason why I even dated Cormack Mclaggin was to get to Blaise. Why is it when I get something good, another person gets in the way. Moping to myself, I walked away slowly questioning myself, and not paying attention. Before you knew it though I was sitting in the house I call home. Watching me curiously Ron walked up and asked me what was wrong. We talked for a good 2 hours on what we wish could really happen in our lives. Pretty soon Hermione walked out as Ron had just went back in. "Brooke, please tell me whats wrong." she said as I hadn't told her a thing for ages. Bloody bitch, all she needed to do was piss off and leave me alone. "I caught Blaise with another girl." I said eying her rudely. "Oh thats too bad poor little Brookie here has just lost everything she ever wanted, just like before." "What's your deal? You had always gotten everything I wanted, and you always felt bloody proud about it to shove it in my face!" I said looking at her like garbage. "I have been jealous of all the good looking guys that would call you pretty and all of the girls dying to be your friend!" said Hermione "Well, I was just being myself and I want to know what you think of Blaise Zabinni?" "He's okay, but aren't you dating him?" she asked. "Nope, he's all yours!" I said. "Well, thanks. But why are you being so nice to me? I was a complete bitch to you?" she asked liked I had gone mad as a hatter. "Well, I was always told by my mom before she died and I moved in with the Weasley's that you shouldn't sweat the small stuff." I said giving Hermione an assuring smile She looked at me like a kid in a candy store. Then we held each others hands and apparated back to the burrow. When we approached Draco, Blaise, George, and Ron were sitting in the living room area talking. I walked up with Hermione to mine and Ginny's room. We all sat there and talked until Ron, Harry, and Blaise came to the room. Harry went over to Ginny and hugged her. Then almost instantly they were gone. Ron and Blaise sat down and we talked for awhile. Then Hermione brought up that she liked Blaise.

READ CHAPTER THREE TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS. ALSO SORRY FOR THE WHOLE NO SPACES THING. I AM FIXING THAT IN THE NEXT ONE AND I PROMISE IT WILL BE ALOT LONGER.

-CJ


	3. Chapter III

Blaise seemed cool with the whole Hermione thing and walked her outside. It was just me and Ron and he decided to start a conversation. "Hey Brooke," he said kind of awkwardly. "Hey Ron!" I said happy. "So are you excited to be going back to Hogwarts in a few days?" His question hit me, I haven't started packing at all yet! "AHHH! I forgot all about it, with all this drama going on." "It's okay I still have to pack too," He said laughing. We talked about Hogwarts for awhile that time seemed to fly! "Well I hate to leave in a great conversation, but I think we need to go to sleep it's already One o' clock." "Yeah, that seems like a good idea," Ron said hugging me. Hermione and Blaise came through the doorway and told us that they were leaving and apparated away. I walked up to my room, changed and lied down.

There was a soft knock on the door, and I got up to see who it was. "Hey Brooke, I kinda got kicked out of my room. Is it alright if I crash in here?" asked Ron. "Uh sure I guess, the couch is open, but I go against it. What's going on in your room?" I asked putting some pillows on the couch. "The roof is leaking now and I can't fix it." "Oh, that sucks. Well night!" I said laying back down.

-MORNING-

I woke up and looked at the time 9:00 AM. It was still early but I thought I'd get up anyways and get a few things done and start packing after all we are going back to Hogwarts tomorrow and let's just hope no one else becomes in danger of falling in love with Hermione Granger. (TSK reference!) When I had finished packing I headed to the closet to put on my clothes for the day and walked down stairs. "BROOKIE!" I heard as I saw a shadowed figured running towards me.

I KNOW IT'S SHORT SORRY GUYS BEEN IN A WRITERS BLOCK. BUT WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS? REVIEW THIS AND LET ME KNOW AND YOU'LL FIND OUT NEXT WEEK

- CJ


End file.
